User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 27th, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm in the repair bay right now. I'm listening to Yo La Tengo's wonderful cover of "My Little Corner of the World" - and I absolutely feel this sentiment. Sean "Douchebag" Berger Jr. brazenly told me that my time in Autobot City was coming to an end. But Crosscut reassured me that whatever happens, my family will have a home in Autobot City.Which...is much-needed right now. I peeked in on dad last night, and saw him actually talk about the war with Helperbot. He has care here. It's accessible for him. And, he's relaxed. At home. If we were to move out...I would hate to think of this, but dad would almost have to go into an assisted nursing center, something he never wants to go to again. So, yeah. I'm insulated. For the record, whoever (if anyone) reads this - the United States - many major cities, are under Cobra control. How does that affect me? I'm concerned, absolutely. But again, in "my little corner of the world" - much of everything remains the same. I get up around 4:30 in the morning. I do a run. I make breakfast for Megan. I get her to preschool. I go in the repair bay, and dad helps me out there. And I do some "diplomacy stuff." As someone who is supposed to be a human ambassador, I'm guessing I need to do more on the human end, because right now, it feels like I'm just a spectator to the ugliness that is a Cobra-dominated news cycle. Speaking of being insulated - I read Optimus Prime's new directive. This is another issue I know I have. I know I routinely have blinders when it comes to Optimus. I'll defend him to the end. But in his latest orders, he said on Cybertron, while we continue to "look" for this plasma energy chamber key, he suggested the 'bots "plant" explosives, so if the Decepticons followed shortly thereafter the 'bots left...it would take some of them out. Let's face it, that's guerrilla warfare. And, to be honest, it seems beneath the Autobots core values. I keep thinking "what would happen if things were reversed, and the Decepticons "lured" Hound or Jazz into an area where the key might be, only to have lured them into a trap where a bomb detonated, killing them. I would be horrified. And it would reinforce every single ounce of hatred I harbor for the Decepticons. This is what they do, because they're too cowardly to fight Jazz and Hound one-on-one. But it's Cybertron, not Earth. Cybertron has been falling more and more under Decepticon control. Making the Autobots...sort of oppressed and "the underdogs." I never made it past season 1, but I heard the reboot of Battlestar Galactica took on this issue in a simiar fashion. The "enemies" - the Cylons, dominated the humans. Dominated to a point where humans began going in on Cylon areas and conducting suicide attacks. It was a not-so-subtle parallel to the Iraq war. These are the decisons Prime has to make. I will respect his decision. But I dread having to defend this new course of action if word ever got out. Category:Blog posts